You actually beat me? Jori version
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Jade tries to teach Tori how to play a video game. Tori isn't very excited about that
1. You actually beat me?

**Well, this story has actually been kind of fun to write. I like to play video games, so incorporating some type of video game content in a story was pretty fun. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Mortal Kombat, or any of their characters.**

'Vega!' Jade calls out to her girlfriend from down the hall.

Tori, who was talking to Andre, says a quick "talk to you later" and meets Jade halfway. 'What's up, babe?'

'Wanna come over after school? I can kick your ass at a video game or something.' Jade teases.

'I've only ever played Wii Sports with Trina, I've never really been good at video games so you probably would kick my ass.' Tori admits.

Jade smirks and puts a hand on her arm. 'Don't worry, babe. I'll teach you, okay?'

Tori seems a little reluctant but eventually agrees to let Jade teach her tonight.

**-Later at Jade's-**

'...and this button's to grapple. Want me to put it on practice so you can get the hang of it?' Jade asks her girlfriend. She just finished giving her a crash course on all of the controls for the PVP on Mortal Kombat.

'Nah, I think I've got it. Let's start.' Tori says, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Jade starts the game and they choose their fighters. Jade chooses Scorpion and Tori chooses Sub-Zero. The match starts and not long after, Sub Zero's breaking Scorpion's spine and the deep voice announces a Fatality and a Flawless Victory.

Jade looks over at Tori, only to find her opening her eyes. 'You had your eyes closed the whole time?'

Tori nods slowly and smiles sheepishly. 'I didn't want to see all the blood, plus I didn't think I could beat you so I didn't even try. I still don't know all of the buttons and stuff.

Jade just sits there, looking shocked. 'Jade?'

No response.

'Jade?' Tori tries more forcefully.

Still nothing.

'Jade you're scaring me.'

'You actually beat me...' Jade mutters.

'What?'

'I don't know if I should be proud that my girlfriend actually beat me...or upset that she didn't even try.'

Tori takes Jade's hand in hers and kisses her knuckles. 'It was stupid luck. I probably couldn't beat you again, even if I did try.'

Jade smiles at that and gives her girlfriend a quick kiss. 'Best two out of three then?'

Tori chuckles and nods. I guess, since I didn't even see how I won the first time.'

So they go back for round two. Jade chooses Baraka and Tori chooses Mileena this time. The match starts and Tori doesn't close her eyes. She forgets her buttons so she just starts pressing random ones, hoping for the best. Not long into the match, Jade's health is almost completely down and she's only got maybe 2 hits on Tori. Mileena grapples Baraka with her legs and flips him over, taking the rest of his health. The deep voice yells out a "FINISH HIM!" and Mileena takes off her veil, sinking her razor sharp teeth into Baraka's neck and decapitating him. The voice announces a Fatality and both girls look at the screen in disbelief.

'I actually won again?' Tori asks, shocked.

'You had your eyes open...right?' Jade mutters. Tori nods. 'You remembered your buttons?' Tori slowly shakes her head.

Jade chuckles and Tori jumps slightly at the sound. 'I suppose I should congratulate you and give you your prize.'

Tori looks at Jade skeptically. 'What kind of prize?'

Jade smirks and lunges forward, throwing Tori back on the bed.

**Crappy ending, right? I wrote a some yesterday on the 3 hour car ride to my uncle's house and the rest today while I was sitting down outside at a farmer's market thingy my mom had to work at for a few hours. I tried, that's all I have to say. Until next time my little gum drops!**


	2. Never again!

**I know it's short, but I have to give you guys something. I've been pretty sick since Thursday and my break started Wednesday...shitty way to start a break, huh? But I'm feeling somewhat better now so I thought I'd give you guys a little something.**

'You know, you're getting better at the whole video game thing.' Jade tells Tori, smiling; Tori smiling back at her.

It's been about 6 months since Jade lost to Tori at Mortal Kombat; TWICE. Those two times were a fluke because when Tori wanted to try one more time, Jade whooped her ass. So from then on, Jade's been teaching Tori and, little by little, Tori's been getting better. Every so often she'd beat Jade and not because of luck. Jade's even been teaching her how to play other games, not just Mortal Kombat. She's taught Tori how to play Tekken, Mario Kart, Call of Duty, Halo, and a bunch of other games. Right now, they're playing Skyrim on the profile they made together. Tori's sitting in between Jade's legs. Jade has her arms wrapped around her, her head resting on Tori's shoulder while she watches her play. They have their own custom PS3 controllers and Tori's using Jade's right now. Tori's PS3 controller has rainbow colors and a bright purple T on the PS button. Jade's is black with red outlining on the buttons and a blood red J on the PS button. Tori's just about to kill Mercer when the game freezes.

'Damn it!' Tori yells, tossing the controller to the side.

'It just needs a break, babe. Wanna play something else in the meantime?'

Tori thinks about it. 'We haven't played Mortal Kombat in a while. Want a rematch?'

Jade smirks and gets up, plugging in her PS2 and putting on Mortal Kombat. When she sits down, she hands Tori her PS2 controller. Their PS2 controllers are just standard black, but Jade's has red on the grips and Tori's are purple.

'Ready to get your ass kicked, babe?' Jade asks, setting everything up.

'Coming from the girl who lost to me while my eyes were closed.' Tori teases.

Jade huffs and they choose their characters. They decide to pick the characters they chose the first time they played: Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The match begins and they start going at it. Tori, being more experienced now than she was when they first played, puts up a decent fight with skill instead of luck. For a short while, they'd tease each other; Scorpion would toss out his harpoon thing and Sub-Zero would side-step or Sub-Zero would fire an ice ball and Scorpion would dodge it. Finally, Scorpion didn't move fast enough and the ice ball froze him. Sub-Zero beat him until the deep voice yelled out "Finish Him!" and Sub-Zero froze Scorpion, taking his head off of his shoulders and used it to shatter his body.

'Who, might I ask, got their ass kicked?' Tori teases, smirking.

'Shut it, Vega.' Jade snaps, but Tori knows she just does it because she's a sore loser sometimes.

'I love you too, babe.' Tori smiles, kissing Jade on her cheek.

'I hope you know, I'm never playing Mortal Kombat with you ever again.' Jade calls, retreating out to the kitchen.

Tori just sits on the bed, smiling at her girlfriend's retreating form.

**Frankly, I think I'm teasing myself with Jade's custom PS3 controller because now I want it. The only difference would be an S instead of a J on the PS button. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm actually writing a new multi-chapter story as a special request from smardiculous. Not sure how good it's gonna be but I said I'd write it and write it I shall! See you then my little cupcakes!**


End file.
